


Untold

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU in where Noct is king after his father, Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Deepthroating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Noctis has been pretending to be an Alpha, Omega Noctis, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regis/Clarus mentioned, Smut, authority kink, dom!Omega, don't mind me, he is still used to it, it's trash, older gladnoct - Freeform, sub!Alpha, there is also a bit of fluff, this is basically only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Noctis has taken the throne after his father's death and is now king. He has pretended to be an Alpha for most of his lifetime until someone spilled the truth that the current king is in fact not what he tries to be. He is born as an Omega. Still sometimes he is still used to keep up the facade and loses himself in it. Even more when he's on the tail end of his heat hitting him up and Gladio is actually provoking to snap out of patience.Gladio has to deal with it anyway.





	Untold

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the thing I have been working on for a while now. Gladnoct was actually pretty hard for me to write, so yeah, I am late again to th party with my stuff. Haha. It's not my first ABO fic and not my last (as I have planned a multi-chap). Still this was actually a work for the ABO Weekend on tumblr in the beginning of May. 
> 
> Day 3 - dom!Omega/sub!Alpha
> 
> It's only trash but I hope you still like it, because to be honest this thing made me pretty insecure in my own writing and I was a lot of times right in front of just deleting it and stop writing. Ugh. Have fun with it though and don't slap me after it.
> 
> Thanks goes to @NamelessMoogle for beta-reading.

 

 

A heavy, almost inaudible, sigh escaped Noctis' throat, with two of his fingers idly rubbing over the bridge of his nose as soon as the meeting room was empty. The meeting had been very long and exhausting with a lot of discussions and Noctis already asked himself why he had gotten up this morning anyway. He wasn't feeling very well and should just have stayed in bed all day. Would have been the better choice, Noctis thought to himself. In the back of his mind, still, he somehow knew Ignis wouldn't let him get through with it.

It'd been four years since Noct took over the throne and the last few years had been kind of difficult on his end. Regis had passed away four years before due to his deteriorating health, but there was a lot more to it. Not only did he have to deal with the loss of his father, someone had sniffed out the secret of the new king and leaked it to the tabloids.

The first years had been chaotic, but Noctis and his men could deal with everything. Thankfully Ignis had handled most of the problems, explaining why Noctis had pretended to be something he wasn't for such a long time.

He was born as an _omega_.. not really what people would expect of their current leader of the country. Anyway, the situation had calmed down and the rest were only minor problems whose solutions Noctis could perfectly figure out himself, if he needed to. Council meetings weren't as hard as they had been in the past, not that anyone of them would question the king but... of course there was an unspoken worry: a weakness someone could maybe take advantage of.

Of course, Noctis wasn't stupid but aware of the problems which would come with his biological status. He had prepared himself for the confrontation his whole life, but in his first year as king there were times when he didn't know how to ease his peoples concerns. It took him these four years to find a way.

Now no one gave him _these_ looks anymore. Unless it's one of _these_ days... land Noctis is relieved that he's finally on his own today - with the exception of his Shield. Noctis was unnerved and exhausted from hours of discussions. Maybe it would have been better if the meeting had ended in the morning, because Noctis had trouble staying focused for various reasons.

On occasions like today there were too many alphas in this room for his own taste. Their scents, too heavy and intense, staggered him further than he would admit.

The only one who found Noctis' distress amusing was his bodyguard. Gladio had been in the room since the beginning, positioned at his side near the wall as he wasn't a member of the council like his father had been. Still he was able to see the frowns on his king's features as well as the way Noctis pressed his lips into a very thin line. Noctis' mood was sinking down with each minute passing, he could tell. Gladio had known Noctis since childhood, had trained him in his school years and served him now as the King's Shield.

Nevertheless there was a lot more to it between Noct and himself.

It wasn't surprising Gladio was able to detect something was incredibly off today. He couldn't quite pinpoint the issue. He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps closer to Noctis, who leaned his head against the backrest of his seat. Sapphire eyes only opened when Gladio broke the silence between them.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. They do their best to offer you solutions." The shield snorted quietly to himself, arms crossed over his chest. Indeed, the council members did their best, but sometimes they said the same things over and over and it was dreadful in the long run. Even so, Noctis hardly struggled through long meetings like he did today. Not in the way Gladio had seen Noct tapping his foot against the dark marble floor, visible only to Gladio. One heavy breath too much for his usual demeanour. The tension was obviously expanding around him.

"I just... want this day to be over." Noctis combed his fingers through his dark bangs until they fell back into his face, framing his features. The unsettling feeling in his body wasn't getting better and he knew this wouldn't change in the next hours. Might be better to just retreat for the day, it was getting late soon anyway.

Of course, Gladio wasn't letting it go so easily though.

"What's up with you today? You seem unusually restless. What's on your mind, Noct?" He frowned and tilted his head slightly, observing his king for a while to figure out what was up. He wasn't oblivious to Noct's problems, but he couldn't be sure unless Noct himself told him what was up. Hence, so Gladio ignored the little whispering voice in the back of his head and searched for a reason.

"Just... ugh, nevermind. Don't ask."

Okay, that sounded like Noctis sulking, though he's thirty and the King of Lucis now. Gladio let out a grunt and quirked a brow.

"Whatever. If you decide to stop being a sulky little brat, give me a call." Gladio shrugged, as his gaze lingered on Noctis’ face; however, as soon as their gazes met the amused grin on his own lips faded away as fast as it came. The way the King was staring at his Shield, caused Gladio to take a step back. _Oh dear_ , he knew this look. He knew it all too well. Shit was getting serious when pink and purple shades invaded bright blue depths. Stripping Gladio off of any good counter, which had rested on the tip of his tongue.

Gladio knew challenging Noct in a moment like this was like walking on thin ice. He could hear the roar beneath the surface, when it slowly gives in to the weight, fissures cracking through it like spider webs.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Noctis groaned, clenching his teeth as he got up so suddenly and moved around the chair. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood to get himself into more of this useless banter. He casually brushed Gladio's shoulder as he passed him. Whether or not the King intended to do so, it didn't matter to the elder anyway.

In the moment Noctis got closer, he noticed it. Heavy, lingering in the air and resting thickly on his tongue like a physical weight. The tantalizing sweetness of dark cherries mixed with a faint hint of rich honey and something else, which Gladio never could make out in detail. He just cut it down to Noctis' own scent as it was. However, it wasn't failing to awoke this carnal feeling inside of him. 

 _Fuck._ So that's what this was about.

With a grunt Gladio reached out and wrapped his fingers around Noct's wrist tightly, effectively stopping him in his tracks before he could leave the room. The King only turned his head around and Gladio swallowed hard as he saw how Noct's eyes looked: blue mixed in with purple, pupils already dilated. He tried to calm down his own instincts. Wouldn’t be good to just give into them, Gladio assumed.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, Noct?” Gladio tried to sound as calm as possible, but he couldn’t eliminate the demanding tone in his voice. It wasn’t helping with the tension in the room at all. In fact Noctis looked even more bothered by Gladio noticing what was happening.

“Oh, so I have to inform you of everything my body does and does not now? No thanks, I don’t need another nanny.” The words came out harsher than Noctis had wanted them to be. He wasn’t even sure what the problem was. Maybe he felt kind of disappointed that his shield hadn't figured it out sooner or he was annoyed that Gladio wasn’t letting it - or better him - go, to take care of things himself.

“I’m your…,” Gladio was tempted to finish the sentence with the word ‘ _mate_ ’, but there was something which was keeping him from doing so. “... your Shield. It’s my duty to keep an eye on you.” He finally said and his grip around Noctis’ wrist loosened.

“Is that so? _Shield_?” Noctis retorted and faced him, stepping closer and forcing Gladio to step back. His gaze was still resting on the face of the other, never breaking eye contact between them. Gladio swallowed hard. Gods, even if Noctis wasn’t as tall as him, the King's authority affected him too much for his own good. He loved it. Fuck, no. He didn’t love it, _he got off on it_.

Noctis, so completely different from his ancestors and born as the first omega in his family line, knew he wasn’t just weak. He knew he could make sure people would respect him despite what he was.

He knew his status also had an effect on Gladio and he wasn’t obstructed to use it against him.

Not that Gladio minded, but still…

In the past years the prince had been lazy as hell, being the pillow princess he was. The tendency never changed during the heats, even Noctis could get quite needy and demanding.

After Noctis took the throne, Gladio had the feeling something had changed. Noctis was still lazy when he’s not in the mood to take initiative. Nonetheless, there was something different about him, mostly in his pre-heat moments, _like now_. The Shield assumed it had to do with the fact that Noctis had to cover everything up and pretend he’d been an alpha all his life. Maybe this were the last remnants of this former 'facade'.

But Gladio wasn’t complaining. In fact he enjoyed this more when he’d like to admit.

The quiet clicking of their shoes resounded from the walls and the elder stepped back until the back of his thighs hit the edge of the table. Brown eyes were focused on Noctis, observing him whilst Noct raised his hands; undoing the tie around his neck. Watching the slender fingers, Gladio licked his lips in anticipation whilst putting one hand on the desk to steady himself.

After the fabric was finally removed Gladio looked up and met the gaze of his friend and king, a shudder rushing through the Shield's body and pooling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it, but there was already a tent forming in his pants.

“On the desk, Shield.” The command pulled Gladio out of his thoughts and his heart skipped a beat. Even if he had tried to, there was no way to resist. Besides, he was far too excited to know what Noctis had in mind. Obeying his King, Gladio slid on the table, moved a few inches back and instinctively parted his legs.

“Lie down.” Noctis ordered and opened the top two buttons of his black shirt, blue eyes darkened from hunger and desire. Gladio realized that Noctis was still holding the tie in one of his hands, but he decided not to comment on this further as he was too curious about what Noct was planning.

He hesitated for too long while watching Noctis, the latter finally stepping between his legs, bracing one hand across the large chest and pushing him down firmly until Gladio was sprawled on the wooden surface. "I will not repeat myself. Do you understand?"

"My bad, I wasn't listening." Gladio snorted, his resistance not completely broken to not pick up the challenge. Noctis only raised a brow, his hand trailing over the vest of the Gladio's Kingsglaive garb.

“You better start listening.” Noctis' fingers stopped at the belt buckle, working it open. Purposely avoiding the visibly tight middle whilst feeling the heat rushing through his own veins. If Gladio really wanted to pick up a fight, he wouldn’t refrain either.

Gladio watched as Noctis reached for the zipper and pulled it down, brushing the fabric down for better access. It didn’t seem like his king was going to take things slow, but it didn't bother Gladio at all, not when these wonderful fingers, lightly calloused from wielding swords, wrapped themselves around his half-hard cock deliberately. Giving him a good few strokes up and down before Noct pressed the pad of his thumb against the vein at the underside.

Gladio bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second before placing an arm over them to avoid the temptation of looking at Noctis. Little pants were already spilling from his lips; he wasn’t trusting his own resolve at all. His mind meanwhile focused on the building heat in his pelvis, sending sparks through each nerve in his body, setting it on fire. Gladio didn’t even realize Noct had retracted his fingers at first, but he felt the pressure of something soft wrapping itself around his length. Tighter than Noctis’ fingers just had been before.

When the Shield finally dared to look and removed the arm covering his eyes, he met the amused playful smirk on his lovers features.  
  
“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” Noctis nonchalantly stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Gladio blinked a few times. His mind - already captured in the haze - needed a moment to process what was happening. His gaze fell on his own crotch, his dick hard and seeking for attention. A lump build itself in his throat as he noticed the piece of fabric wrapped around his cock. Noctis’ tie restraining him effectively from any possibility of giving in to the pleasure completely.

Brown eyes looked up, clouded by lust and desire. Oh… Gladio knew where this was going.  
  
“C’mon, Noct. Seriously now?”  

“ _Shield_?” The raven quirked a brow, showing no sign of wanting to take care of him. If he would be in the mood, Noct actually would have considered to leave Gladio hanging here. But Noctis - for his own - wasn’t able to just leave it at that.

Another tremor wrecked through Gladio’s body; the longer he was watching Noctis. The more he had to fight the urge to grab Noct and fuck him senseless. But not this time. This was not about what Gladio wanted. He should attend to Noctis' needs.

“Ugh… yes, your _Majesty_ \--”

The spark in Noct’s eyes flickered in appreciation, his arms finally falling down to his sides before his hands found their place on the shield’s bent knees. Gladio’s legs were dangling from the edge of the desk. He licked his lips; trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. It was not the first time he had been at the King’s mercy and he definitely liked it.

With shallow breaths Gladio looked up to Noctis, observing him through lashes on half-lidded eyes. He had never been one to beg easily but Noctis knew him well and had something on his mind already. The way the blue eyes were resting on him and the fingers moving across his clothes felt like everything was set on fire.

Noctis was sorry that he couldn’t see more of his retainer. To get rid of all these annoying clothes and let his hands wander over heated skin, enjoying how muscles flexed and tensed with every little movement. Unfortunately this wasn’t the right place for _fucking around_ and Noctis wasn’t willing to risk someone walking in on them. In the worst case someone would catch them in the act and Cor or Ignis would probably lecture them again. Not that this hadn’t happened before.

He finally shoved the unnecessary thoughts away and took another deep breath. The scent of lavender was lingering in the air mixed with the odor of Gladio’s shampoo. The faint fragrance of soothing sweetness was engulfing Noct. Usually able to ease his nerves and giving him the feeling of safety. Still in moments like this the others scent was barely helping to calm this raging chaos inside of him.

Listening to the quiet pants of his mate in the otherwise empty hall, Noctis’ fingers encircled the throbbing cock, feeling how it was already pulsating in his grasp and demanding for attention. Who would he be to deny that?

“Getting excited already, hrm?” Noctis asked, amused, not overlooking the little huff which escaped Gladio’s mouth in an attempt to give any statements on it. If Gladio was really thinking about a good counter attack it disappeared as soon as Noct leaned closer, breath ghosting over the heated skin. Each thought completely washed away by the waves of liquid fire coursing through his veins when little kisses got placed on the head.

Encouraged by each reaction he can get out of his Shield, Noctis moved his tongue across the slit and smirked at Gladio for trying to hold back a squirm beneath him. _Let’s see how long he’s going to keep that up_ , Noctis thought to himself. His tongue swirled around the tip before it was pressing itself against the underside, rubbing deliciously against the sensitive skin and sending shocks of desire through Gladio.

The Shield tried his best to keep himself together, his head fell back on the table awhile ago, eyes staring at the ceiling above them until they fell shut by the touch of hot wetness. He felt definitely too hot in his garment, but he was expected to stay where he was, so Gladio had to bear with the fabric of his shirt sticking to his chest under the embroidered vest.

Gladio could tell that Noctis was dragging it out, by the way he is taking his time to caress the elders dick, squeezing his balls oh so wonderfully. Not that Gladio wouldn’t be up for bittersweet torture, He was all down for it to be honest. A sharp gasp erupted from his throat when warm, soft lips wrapped themselves around his cock, causing it to twitch eagerly in the wet heat embracing it. Slowly Noctis took him in inch by inch, the tip almost hitting the back of his throat before he set up a languid rhythm.

He pulled back and released Gladio with a lewd, wet popping sound, tongue swirling around the head once again. The Shield’s breath hitched and his chest was heaving heavily, trying to keep his composure. Not that this was easy in the first place because, fuck, the moment Noct nibbled at the sensitive skin, sending searing white sparks along Gladio’s spine directly to his dick.

Gladio pursued his lips into a thin line, stifling a moan when the wet cavern closed around him again. And gods, the way Noctis pressed his tongue against the burning flesh made it hard to resist; hard to withstand the urge to intertwine his fingers into these dark locks and fuck his mouth for good. Gladio clawed his fingers clawed further into the edge of the desk he was using as a hold.

Noct set a torturing pace, in and out, up and down, massaging the base with his fingers just above fabric of the tie, wet noises mixing in with Gladio's gasps filling the room. Noctis’ beard occasionally scraped gently against the heated skin of the others inner thighs.

Gladio was still amazed by their achievement of beating Noct’s gag reflex over the years, which had been a problem in their early relationship. Damn, the prince had been good at learning fast and after a while neither the size nor taking him all way in has been a problem at all.  
  
No, in fact… Noctis had gotten too fucking good at this.

He proved himself as he took the pulsating flesh all the way into his mouth, his lips barely reaching the base as the tip graced the back of his throat. Noct moaned around him, wantonly, needy and demanding for more. It was almost too much for Gladio to bear. Noct had hollowed his cheeks out, sucking on him and rubbing the flat of his tongue against it. If this wouldn’t be enough… Noct took another step to push him into oblivion.  
  
He _swallowed_. One time. _Two times_. And then-- Gladio felt every bit of his self burning away in the fire, when his dick got pushed deeper; down his king’s throat.

“S-shit… Noct, ugh…” It was nothing more but a grunt, low and almost guttural. The next thing he noticed was how his own hips bucked up, trying to get deeper into the hot passage. The friction was still not enough, but he could feel the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. But he needed _more_.

One of his hands shot up, hovering slightly over dark locks; threatening to get a hold of Noctis and just fuck that pretty mouth until he came undone. However the control slipped out of Gladio’s hands for a second as his hips thrusted upwards more fiercely, causing Noct to jerk and push him back down; fingers tightly gripping Gladio’s hip bones and digging his nails into tanned skin.

Gladio glanced down at Noctis and a wry smile crept on his face as soon as he met the glaring gaze of deep blue depths. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing Noct would have shoved the Mace of the Fierce up his ass if looks could kill.. The blue eyes were clearly telling him to ‘knock it off out or he would regret it’, but gods, the way Noct was sucking on him and moaning around his aching cock just fueled the flames of pure desire, licking on the rest of his resolve and sanity. Fuck, he could already feel the pleasure mounting to unbearable heights. His vision whitened at the edges as his orgasm slowly started to creep up on him. He could feel it at the root of his cock; twitching against the roof of his mate’s hot mouth.

Dear Six… if Noctis kept going like this even the fabric, still tightly wrapped around the base but soaked with spit and beads of precum, wouldn’t be able to keep the waves of euphoria at bay.

Gladio was ready to fling himself into the abyss at any moment, tumbling at the edge off the cliff as another groan made its way out of him. His release so close he was sure he could taste it, but-- … before he could fall into the depth of ecstasy, the wet and sloppy heat around him was gone. Fingers closed tightly around his cock and a choked gasp erupted from his lips.

A curse rested on the tip of his tongue as he looked up to Noct, who was wiping his mouth with his wrist and a smirk mirrored on his features.  
  
“Not so fast, big guy. We’re not done.” Noctis’ voice sounded hoarse, his arousal tuning in with breathless pants as he tried to catch some air.

“Should’ve seen this comin’ huh?” Gladio took a deep breath and the pulsing heat inside of him washed away faster then he liked at all. He should probably keep some kind of payback in mind for Noct at some point. Not today, but definitely in the future.  
  
“To be honest I’m not risking someone walking in on us here.” Noctis shrugged and patted one of the trained thighs, “Get yourself together.” He was amused to find the dark brown eyes full of shock.  
  
“You’re kiddin’ me… you’re not expecting me to walk like this through the citadel, Noct.”

“You got a problem, _Gladiolus_?” His name rolled from Noctis’ tongue like a beautiful melody of lust and desire and Gladio flinched by it. Fuck. This damn man had more power over him than he liked to admit. Noctis seemed to wait for an answer as slowly Gladio released the edge of the desk from his death grip, rubbing both of his palms over his face to get his swimming head clear.  
  
He knew this was just another way for Noctis to torture him, one way or the other.

Growling in annoyance he finally sat up, slipped from the wooden surface and adjusted his clothes, frowning in displease as his still hard cock got trapped in tight pants once more. Noctis edging him had done nothing to cease the burning need inside of him, but for the moment he had to bear with it. Unfortunately. Just like he had to deal with the tie wrapped around his cock as Noctis had refused to take it off.

Anyway, that didn’t mean the sour look wasn’t visible at all on Gladio’s face as he started following the King out of the council room. Brown orbs, darkened by hunger rested on the back of his mate whilst the two men wandered through the corridors. Noct probably knew Gladio was staring at him and Gladio could swear he saw him wince once or twice, possibly. Maybe because his heat was taking effects on him. Or it could be of something else Gladio didn’t care about at the moment.  
  
He was focused on Noctis solely, the sweet scent getting heavier and more prominent with each step they took, lingering in the air and flooding the alpha’s senses. The elevator ride to the king’s own chambers seemed to last forever. If it were to take any more than five minutes, Gladio thought he might just pin Noct to the wall and take him here and now. The tension in the elders body only subsided when they entered the room, the clicking of the door getting shut sounding louder as it actually was.

In a second all the resolve Noctis had kept, faded away as he spun around, trapping Gladio between himself and the door, pulling him into a kiss. Who was Gladio to deny his King’s demand. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pressing Noctis closer and humming in contentment as soon as he felt long and slender fingers working on his vest.

It was discarded haphazardly onto the floor and Noct’s jacket joined it shortly after. Th King’s black dress shirt was tugged out of his pants and creamy white skin bared where the buttons had been opened. Large hands had found their way back onto the lithe form of his king while Noct melted into the kiss, barely able to contain a moan as a tongue invaded his mouth.

The way Gladio rutted his erection into his pelvis didn’t help. In fact, it was only fueling Noctis’ own need.  
  
“Nh… n-not here.” Noctis finally breathed out between kisses, fighting over dominance as neither of them was willing to give in.

“Not good enough, _princess_?” A snort followed Gladio’s words as he couldn’t stop himself from teasing his mate, breaking the kiss and moving his lips to the side and down his jaw. Nibbling at the skin where the scent was most intense, he earned another groan from Noctis and gods, how much would he have loved to bite down. Break the skin and taste the blood. Mark him. But-.

“Shut up. I.. I’m tired and just prefer something.. more comfortable over standing around here.” Noct tried to explain, squirming under each touch, his skin flushed and burning from heat. It was hard to concentrate to string a sentence together.

Another snort made its way out of the shield, releasing Noct’s neck from his caresses with a smirk.

“Still the pillow princess you used to be.”

“I said shut up, musclehead.”

Gladio didn’t make any more comments as he pulled his omega into another devouring kiss, hands trailing over the slender form until he was groping Noctis’ ass and picked him up. Arms snaked around his broad neck when Noctis locked them behind Gladio like Noct had done with his legs, fearing Gladio might drop him. Of course his Shield would never let that happen.

The mix of scents relieved Noctis of the sudden sharp shot of anxiety, something only Gladio was able to do. In less heated situations like this one, the elder smells like lavender, warm and nice and comforting. During the nights when Noctis had trouble sleeping, his alpha was the one who gave him the strength to hold on and calm his nerves.

Awkwardly - with Noct in his grasp - Gladio started to walk towards the bedroom and managed to make it without bumping into anything. His heart pounded hard in his chest when he finally lowered Noct on the sheets of the king-sized bed.

There were days when Gladio simply threw him onto the bed, pushing him down on the sheets and demanding submission. Days where they struggle and fight over dominance and Gladio loved it. Noct had never been a very submissive omega to begin with. Probably because of the past years and his pretending to be an alpha. But this made everything so much more interesting.

Noctis scooted back, kicking off his shoes in the motion and slipped out of his shirt. Then he discarded everything onto the ground while clouded blue eyes never left the figure in front of him. Pulse already throbbing and he is pretty sure he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

For a moment Gladio did nothing but watch Noctis, admiring the beautiful creature he loved so much before stepping out of his own boots and taking his shirt off. Climbing on the bed he trapped Noct between himself and the sheets as he hovered over him, positioning between still clothed thighs.

Noct was probably as hard as him and a growl escaped Gladio’s throat by the thought and as soon as Noct started to grind into him. Yearning for more to satisfy this unbearable need. His shield took the bait, his teeth finding their place back at the slender neck whilst fiddling with the omega’s pants. With a bit of effort the pants came off together with Noct’s undergarment.

Oh shit, he smelled so fucking delicious by now. Gladio struggled to not pop a knot just from this alone. Unconsciously he bit down harder on Noctis’ neck, without noticing he had invaded that patch of smooth heated flesh again where the scent was most intense. A strangled whine dragged Gladio out of the rapture.

“Damnit Gladio! No… no biting!” 

A shot of guilt coursed through his body, of course Gladio knew he was not supposed to do that. Since they have been together this had been a silent agreement between them and the reason why Noctis was not bonded to him. Noct usually took suppressants to keep himself in check and his heats a bit more under control but there were moments of weakness.

“Yeah yeah.” Gladio finally breathed out and licked over the assaulted skin, knowing the little red blotch would probably disappear shortly. Instead he grinded himself against the smaller hips, his own clothed erection rubbing at the hardened cock of his mate. He could feel the heat radiating from it, the head was already red, screaming for Gladio's attention and leaking with precum. The way Noctis was moving in tandem with him, drove him crazy.

Noctis soon grew impatient and took over. He hooked one leg over Gladio’s thigh and in a swift motion he rolled around, straddling the Shield’s hips. Opening the belt buckle and zipper he pushed the annoying pants down Gladio’s legs until they came to rest around his ankles. Blue clouded orbs rested their gaze on the others middle. The tie is still wrapped around the hardened dick, heavily resting against trained muscles and still screaming for release. With deft fingers Noct untied the fabric and carelessly threw it to the side. A groan of relief escaped his retainer’s mouth.

Gladio noticed the change in Noctis’ demeanor, assuming he was probably dangling on the first tails of the upcoming heat.

At first, Gladio thought Noctis would take on a show of preparing himself but apparently he had something else in mind, as he got up on his knees, fingers tightly wrapped around Gladio’s dick and positioning himself over it. Gladio sat up with a hand behind his back to support himself.

“Hey, easy, champ. You’re goin’ to hurt yourself.” His other hand found its way onto the slender hips, rubbing soothing circles on the burning hot skin.

“I'm not made of glass, Gladio. I’m not gonna brea--...” Noctis muttered a curse as he aligned himself with the dick in his hand, slowly sinking down. He groaned from the slight pain as skin stretched to accommodate the girth. Gladio hissed and dug his nails deeper into Noct's hip as inch after inch eased into the wet, tight passage.

Fuck, had Noct been this wet for a while?

When Gladio looked up, he could see Noctis face twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, brows furrowed and blue eyes squeezed shut; lips parted and ragged breaths escaping his throat. Damn, Gladio knew Noct wasn’t going to break. He remembered quite a few rough romps but… the last thing he wanted was to hurt his king.

It takes a few seconds and Gladio tried his best to stay still and give Noct the time to adjust and relax on top of him, whilst he kept stroking the patch of skin on his king's hipbone, until his palm took over and moved carefully up and down his side in a calming and encouraging manner. His own breath hitched when Noctis gave a careful nudge, coaxing a hungry groan from Gladio.

The faint sting of pain faded away with each circle drawn on Noctis’ hips, sending tremors through each nerve in his body. Gladio filled him up to the brim, finally relieving himself of the hunger that had lasted for hours. The connection between them had grown to something more than physical over the years, but this was only the first wave of the brawling sea.

As soon as Noct could move, one of his hands landed on Gladio’s chest to get some support while he rocked his hips in a steady slow rhythm. Shifting his weight on his knees as he rose up until only the head was still lingering inside of him. They gasped in unison when Noctis came down on Gladio again, who took his time to take in the sight right in front of him. Having Noctis on his lap, shivering with each down stroke and looking so absolutely unbridled. It would be a picture for the gods. Still Gladio was the only one being allowed to see his king like this. This would never change.

As if Gladio were reassuring for himself, the fingers on the sharp hip bone moved to the column of Noctis’ back. Tenderly caressing the faint outlines of scars from the incident in his childhood and he’s immediately graced with another whine spilling from Noct’s lips. While the scars weren't particularly sensitive, Noctis appreciated the emotional connection from the gesture, which also fueled the racing heart of Gladio’s own because this meant sharing the bond with no one else, but themselves.

The pace gets more insistent, harder, the angle altered a few times before Noctis found what he had been searching for and Gladio could hear his own name falling from the King’s lips like a mantra.

“There, huh?” A smirk grew on Gladio’s lips and he snapped his own hips upwards as best as he could, trying his best to drive himself against this sweet spot. Tight, hot muscles clenched around him in confirmation as Noct wasn’t able to give him an answer with words. Focused on chasing after his own peak of pleasure while each hit was sending electrical sparks down his spine and straight to his own cock.  

Large hands moved over the slim waist and settled themselves back on slender hips. Gladio needed all of his willpower not to dig his nails into Noctis' skin and lead him, bringing him down on his cock even harder. Instead Gladio buried his teeth into his own lip, brown half-lidded eyes trained on Noctis’ face. The deep blue color was mostly back but clouded with pure need and lust, ragged breaths spilling from his lips.

Noctis felt a desperate whine erupting through his throat, though he did his best to hold it back. Gladio noticed how Noct’s thighs were shaking, struggling to keep up the rhythm as the position was starting to tire him out. _He is losing it_ , the shield thought to himself.

"Gladio... _please_..." Noctis dropped his gaze and dark bangs fell over his eyes, partly sticking to his forehead from the sweat. A grunt escaped the elder's throat in response. Head swimming in liquid fire, he could have come from Noctis begging and pleading, but no. He willed the threatening orgasm down.

"Shit, wait a.. second." Gladio finally breathed out when he managed to form a coherent sentence, taking on the lead for another few thrusts into the trembling body before his hands moved up. Eventually he dragged Noct down with himself by his arm, resting the other hand in his neck; idly playing with a few strands at the nape. Drinking in each sound which was branding against his own lips.

He couldn't stand the prickling sensation on them for long, crashing their lips together and invading Noctis' mouth with his tongue as soon as another moan shuddered out of him, low and demanding. Noct stilled his movements, his mind totally focused on the kiss and the way Gladio's tongue was rubbing oh so sensually against his own.

A sudden push and Noctis almost yelped at the motion, his breathing shallow and his heart pounding so hard in his chest. He feared it would break out of his ribcage at any moment when he found himself on his back. Sheets ruffled and a pillow awkwardly crumpled under his back and shoulders.

Not that he cared for long about it, the way Gladio nibbled on his bottom lip and their wrestling tongues were enough to let everything else dissipate into nothingness. 

The kiss was open mouthed; sloppy, both too far gone to care about too much spit involved. A trickle ran down the corner of Noctis’ mouth, getting caught by the bristles of his beard.

Blue eyes only opened when he felt Gladio pulling back, gently rocking his hips and pushing himself deeper into him. He could feel one of the large palms on his thigh, lifting it from the mattress, sword calloused fingers wrapping themselves around the crook of his bent knee and spreading him further.

Each circle of Gladio’s hips brushed right against Noctis prostate, sending sparks of white flares through his body and make him squirm. The latter trying to escape somehow from the torturing bittersweet pleasure creeping up in the pit of his gut. Dangling at the end of the tight rope, keeping him from falling. He was pretty sure, this was payback for earlier.

"Fuck, Gladio... m-more..." Noctis wasn't able to fight down the little sounds of despair while he tried to meet Gladio's short thrust to get more friction. Gladio made short work of it, grabbing his second knee and taking every chance away from him to push back. A displeased whine followed right after.

Gladio was tempted to give in, until another thought crossed his mind and a smug expression crept on his features. He leaned in, dark brown hair falling over his tattooed shoulders.

"I.. don't know what you mean...," it was a damn matter of his own willpower and Gladio didn't even know where it came from, but he managed to stop his hips from thrusting into Noctis'; still buried deep inside and,  _ gods _ , Noct was clamping down on him so wonderfully. The tight passage clenching around him like he tried to suck him even deeper, "... you have to be more... clear with your commands."

Noctis wasn’t sure if he heard correctly and he could see Gladio was trying to hold back a little laugh when his king's brows furrowed, blue eyes glazed in a delirious state and .... the elder still wanted to hear concrete orders?

Not... that he wasn't used to it. On the other hand Noctis always struggled with saying  _ outright _ what he wanted him to do. Another little nudge against the spot deep inside of him and a wave of unbearable heat traveled straight to his middle, pooling in the pit of his stomach and causing his thighs to quiver.

"Stop... being an.. asshole.." Noctis finally hissed through clenched teeth, trying to hold back another moan and his fingers clawing into the sheets.

"Not.. even close, sweetheart." Gladio cooed and his hips moved again; lightly, barely giving enough pressure to the spot the raven desired the most. Noct bit down hard on his lip to hold back a whine as heat pulsed through him. His head felt dizzy, mind turned into nothing but a muddled mess. 

_ Fuck it.  _

"Gods, Gladio, just... just fuck me already!" Noctis snapped and arched his back, fingers clawing into the sheets beneath him but this seemed to work for Gladio. He could feel him tremble in excitement as he leaned a bit more down.

“As his Majesty wishes…” The little growl in Gladio's voice was doing more things to him, than the sudden rough snap of Gladio’s hips against his own. Driving his cock home into him and hitting this hidden bundle of nerves dead on. Stars sparked behind Noct’s closed eyes accompanied by a loud moan.    
  
Gladio still held onto his knees, nails digging into smooth flesh and keeping Noct in place as he’s pounding into him relentlessly. He could tell Noct was getting close by the way he is tightening around his throbbing dick and his voice sounding more urgent, growing into needy cries. Noctis tried to keep his voice down though, bringing up a hand and biting down on it.    
  
His shield knows this habit all too well, the pain helping Noct to keep his mind in the here and now, when he is fearing to lose himself too much into instincts.    
  
Gladio's gaze eventually landed on black jewelry encircling one of the pale colored fingers and a sudden wave of unbearable pressure tightens his chest. Reminded of the fate Noctis will eventually meet as this damn ring is draining his life away; just like as his father's, the feeling nagged at him. The effects of this  _ fate  _ were already visible, because Noctis is aging a little bit faster than normal and the fact Gladio wasn’t able to do anything against it had a bitter taste on his tongue. He won’t let go of Noctis so easily. 

At the edge of his consciousness Noctis noticed how Gladio shifted, taking his hand in his larger one and blue eyes opened in confusion. His heart jumped in his chest when he felt the gentle kisses on his knuckles before the elder intertwined their fingers and pinned his hand to the mattress.

There were so many things on Noctis mind in this moment, mirrored in half-lidded blue dazed depths. So many unspoken words and promises while everything seems to falter around him, burning away as he chases after his own release and the fact his mate seems to lose himself in negative thoughts whilst Noct could tell, Gladio didn’t seem to last for long either. He could feel the swell inside of him.

Noct’s focus turned back to those amber brown eyes; pupils blown wide from desire and ecstasy. Each muscle seemed to tense up in him, never stopping to pound into him and earning another moan in delight.

“Gladio…!” The more Noctis starts to drown in those brown depths, the more these  _ words _ start to bubble up in his throat.

_ Claim me. Mark me. Make me yours alone. _

All of this yet stayed untold in the air, because Noctis denied himself to utter them out. Knowing, this would make things different; make things complicated. For both of them, but mostly for his shield. Noctis knew what's going to happen to him in the future, he knew that Gladio is going to suffer if he demands him to leave a mark to his heart. Noct has seen it with his father and Clarus... they haven't even been bonded. Clarus had tried his best but the new king had still seen and heard it between the lines.

His grief. His suffering. 

He was not ready to do this to the man he loves. He was not ready to take the responsibility for this. Probably he will never be anyway.

So Noctis just shoved each stupid one of these thoughts back into the farest corner, biting his lip as his heart still raced from overwhelming sensations. Physically and emotionally. He can feel how Gladio is still clinging to the last bits, refraining from letting go. This wasn't the first time he's doing that and it makes it even harder for Noctis to keep his composure.

"Noct... I.." Gladio started, it sounded more like a low growl but Noctis interrupted him when he lifts himself off the mattress, his free arm snaking around his shields neck and pressing himself against him. 

_ Don’t say it. Don’t finish this and tell me what I want to hear. I cannot take it _ , Noctis thought to himself. He pressed his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck, peppering kisses on sweat slicked skin. Whimpering by the way his aching cock rubbed against tensed muscles at the elders abdomen. 

It took him a few breaths until Noctis found his voice, carefully squeezing his hand he is holding on to. “It’s fine… I’m here.. Just.. let go.” The words are spilling from his lips in a mixture of moans and whines.

This seemed to be everything which Gladio needed. He has let go of Noct’s second knee by the time and his arm wrapped around his slender waist, giving in to the building pleasure and tumbling over the edge of the abyss. He buried his teeth into his bottom lip and almost drew blood as the tension snapped and the waves of release washed over him. His knot locked him into place, making it impossible to move at all.  

Noct’s name lingered on his lips, as Gladio held the shivering and trembling body in his arms when Noct’s orgasm crashed into him at full force, shortly following after the other. Sticky liquid splattered between their chests, his muscles seemed to grip Gladio even tighter. Refraining to let go in any way as he milks Gladio through the last beautiful aftershocks.

They slowly came down from their high, clinging to each other and trying to catch their breath when Gladio lowered them both onto the sheets. Carefully he turned them onto their sides for a more comfortable position and awkwardly reaching for the blanket to spread it over them. Only to wrap his arms around the smaller figure after it and stroke over his back in reassuring circles. 

A snicker made its way out of the Shield, nuzzling his nose into dark damp strands of hair. 

“You’re feeling better now?” He said and felt Noctis relaxing in his embrace, his eyes were closed and Gladio almost thought he had fallen asleep on him.    
  
“Ugh.. yeah,” a deep sigh in resignation followed his King’s words, “... it’s unnerving when this happens.” Noctis pulled back only as much to look into the other's eyes. A weak smile is showing on his features. 

Gladio shrugged his shoulders, the smug expression slowly changing into a warm smile. A hand settled at the back of Noctis head and playing with a bit of hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Well, ’u know…if you’d be fully bonded with me, this wouldn’ happen anymore. Probably.” At least Iggy had said a full bond would ease the feeling and making Noct’s heats a bit easier to handle. The smile vanished from his lovers face as fast as it had appeared.    
  
“You know this… isn’t possible, Gladio…”    
  
“I know, I know.” Gladio felt guilty. He could clearly see the saddened expression on Noctis’ face. “Just saying. You wouldn’ need to take the suppressants anymore. Everyone will know to whom you belong and won’t dare to lay a hand on you either.” His hand on Noctis' neck slowly moves to his front, stroking over a slender shoulder and finding the smooth cheek. “I mean… aside from you being the king.”    
  
A snort escaped from Noctis' throat.    
  
“And walking straight into heat in a council meeting instead? No thanks, big guy.” That was one hell of a lie for a reason but Noct wasn’t really up to have discussions about his fears at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy this feeling of contentment and cherish it.

He remembered the playful banters in their past. Nights where they talked jokingly about secret bondings and were basically dorks in the sheets. But they weren’t teenagers anymore. This was serious now. 

Sighing heavily Noctis tried to move a bit and winced when Gladio finally slipped out of him. Usually he would just lie here and fall asleep, but by now Noctis felt sticky, sweaty and he probably didn’t want to doze off like that. “I… should probably get a shower as long as I can walk around.”    
  
His shield chuckles deeply and raises one arm to check a non-existent watch on his wrist. 

“Yeah.. you probably have twelve hours left, before it’s goin’ downhill.”    
  
“I’m not leaving this room in the next three days anyway.” Noct’s voice sounded unnerved and annoyed by the fact he wouldn't be able to do much during his heat. On the other hand Gladio knew his lover had had a stressful time of meetings and other stuff, so a sort of forced ‘taking off from work’ wasn’t too bad in his eyes. 

Noctis slowly sat up, running a hand through his messy unkempt hair, partly standing up from his head in awkward ways.   
  
“Make it four. We both know your heat ’s taking more than three days…” Gladio snorted and sat up too, rubbing the back of his neck in a way which was telling Noctis there was more on his mind. Nagging on him to get told. “Hey, Noct…”   
  
“Mhm?” Noctis answered and a tone of concern swings with his voice.   
  
“I… I just want ya to know, either as your mate or your Shield, I will never ever leave your side. There is nothing which could change that.” The hand of the elder found Noct’s smaller one, the one which was wearing the damned ring. A warm feeling spread inside of the raven as he met the gaze of brown concerned eyes. "Even if you're not bonded with me."   
  
“I know.”  
  
Noct scooted back closer to him, placing a kiss on soft lips. “Thank you, Gladio.” Whispered words branded against Gladio's lips, finally bringing back the beautiful and playful smile he loved to see on Gladio’s face. This was everything he needed… and Noctis would hold onto this as long as he could.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh and thats it. Of course there had to be a bit of emotional hurt again. It has to happen my friends, I am very sorry haha. xD
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it at least a bit. 
> 
> Inspirational Songs:  
> Sleeping Wolf - Come and get me
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @cinnamondazai. Come and scream with me about our love for the boys and see you soon!


End file.
